Lucky Lucy et les sept Natsus
by CheneiChl
Summary: Traduction. Voilà pourquoi rassembler 7 Natsus n'est pas une bonne idée.
Voici la traduction d'un OS qui m'a particulièrement plu de Dark Shining Light, "Lucky Lucy and the Seven Natsus". Vous pouvez consulter son profil via fanfiction. net en ajoutant /u/969340/ après l'adresse du site.

J'ai vraiment eu envie de traduire cette petite histoire toute mimi qui m'a fait franchement rire, et j'espère avoir été un minimum capable de retranscrire l'humour de l'auteur.

Rien ne m'appartient encore une fois, les personnages sont tous à Hiro Mashima, et cette merveilleuse histoire à Dark Shining Light.

 **Petite note de l'auteur :** Thank you CheneiChl for taking interest in my work and wanting to share my writing with French readers. My only hope is that you enjoy it as much as the English readers have.  
 _Merci CheneiChl pour s'intéresser à mon travail et vouloir partager mes écrits avec les lecteurs français. J'espère juste que vous apprécierez autant cette histoire que les lecteurs anglais_.

Enjoy !

* * *

"Bonjour tout le m-" Malheureusement pour elle, Lucy ne put jamais terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle entra dans la guilde. Natsu, qui avait été jeté à travers la pièce par Gray, entra en collision avec la mage céleste et la renversa.

Les deux membres de Fairy Tail grognèrent. L'adolescent aux cheveux roses se tint la tête entre ses mains, ignorant la jeune fille qui était actuellement écrasée sous son poids. "Gray ! Enfoiré ! cria-t-il.

\- MAIS VAS-TU BOUGER ?!" hurla Lucy. Si elle rougissait à cause de la gêne qu'elle ressentait ou à cause de la colère qui bouillonnait en elle, il ne le saurait jamais.

"Lucy !" salua joyeusement le mage de feu. Il se releva et la tira par le poignet.

Une fois qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, Natsu la saisit par l'épaule. "Lucy ! Bats-toi contre moi ! réclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- PAS QUESTION !" Pour souligner son refus, elle réexpédia son partenaire vers Gray d'un bon coup de poing dans le menton.

Le duo recommença sans attendre à se battre. Lucy soupira et marmonna. "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça va être une longue journée ?"

La jeune mage jeta un coup d'œil vers le bar et marqua un temps d'arrêt. À côté de Mira et de Lisanna était assis Natsu, qui flirtait avec elles. Mais n'était-il pas- Elle se retourna vers Gray et effectivement, un Natsu se tenait près de lui. Elle vérifia derrière elle vers Mira et il y avait un Natsu là-bas également.

"QUOI ?! IL Y A DEUX NATSUS ?!

\- Wow, Lucy ! T'es plutôt longue à la détente ! intervint une nouvelle voix.

\- Happy ? interrogea Lucy en cillant, pourquoi y a-t-il deux Natsus ?

\- En fait, il y en a sept ! spécifia le chat en souriant.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Aïe ! Arrête de crier Lucy. Mes oreilles commencent à faire mal", pleurnicha Happy en se frottant les oreilles.

La blonde lui envoya un regard compatissant. "Désolé Happy. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Aye ! Natsu a trouvé une mission amusante pendant qu'il en cherchait une pour nous sur le tableau ! Alors il l'a lue à voix haute !"

Lucy souffla bruyamment. "Evidemment…

\- Le papier disait être à la recherche d'une Blanche-Neige et de ses sept compagnons ! À ce moment là il y a eu un gros -pouf- et ensuite -tada- il y avait sept Natsus, chacun d'eux agissant bizarrement.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que celui-là me paraît normal, ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt le premier Natsu qu'elle avait rencontrée, qui se battait désormais contre Elfman.

\- Aye ! Reby pense que ce sont sept personnalités de Natsu, expliqua le petit chat. Elle pense que l'un d'entre eux doit être son 'esprit combatif'.

\- Je vois. Mais où est Reby d'ailleurs ?

\- Elle est là-bas en train de jouer avec le Natsu puéril… Ou est-ce plutôt Natsu espiègle ?" Happy inclina sa tête, exposant sa confusion. La mage constellationniste repéra sa meilleure amie assise près d'un enfant. Le môme semblait avoir cinq ans, mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était bien Natsu.

\- Et celui de ce côté-là est le Natsu dragueur ! déclara le félin bleu en indiquant le Natsu au comptoir qui essayait maintenant d'offrir un verre à Laki.

\- Etrange… Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'intéressait aux filles…" marmonna-t-elle à voix basse. Quand son regard rencontra celui de Happy, il essayait de cacher derrière sa patte son sourire malicieux. "Tu l'aaaaaaaaaimes !

\- FERME-LA LE CHAT !" s'exclama Lucy le rouge aux joues.

Le chat en question gloussa mais changea de sujet. "Bien sûr, celui-là est le Natsu dormeur !" Il faisait allusion au mage de feu qui était blotti sur le sol, une flaque de bave près des lèvres.

"Sans blague, répliqua Lucy, une goutte de sueur suspendue à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Aye ! Et celui-ci est le Natsu timide… signala-t-il en désignant du doigt un Natsu paraissant anxieux installé à côté de Cana et Wendy.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait un côté comme celui-là, commenta la blonde.

\- Moi non plus, approuva Happy.

\- C'est pas juste !" Les deux entendirent un cri derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent un Natsu adressant à Gajeel un regard mauvais. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es plus grand ?! brailla-t-il.

\- Oi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es petit, grogna le chasseur de dragon d'acier.

\- Et toi ! beugla Natsu en dirigeant son attention vers le mage de foudre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore plus grand ?! C'est pas juste !"

Pour prouver son extrême mécontentement, il s'embrasa et relâcha une gigantesque vague de chaleur dans la guilde. Makarov et Laxus lui intimèrent de cesser immédiatement, mais le chasseur de dragon persistait à déclarer que les choses n'étaient pas juste.

"Laisse-moi deviner… le Natsu envieux ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non, c'est le Natsu jaloux !" disputa Happy.

La jeune fille décida qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de se quereller là-dessus. "D'accord, alors nous avons le Natsu dragueur." Elle leva son index, comptant les différentes versions de son camarade. "Le Natsu bagarreur…" Elle leva un autre doigt et poursuivit l'opération chaque fois qu'elle en citait un nouveau. "Le Natsu timide… Natsu enfant… Natsu jaloux… Natsu dormeur…" Elle avait six doigts en l'air. "Il nous en manque un. Lequel est-ce-

\- Hey Lucy !" À l'entente de la voix de son partenaire, l'adolescente aux yeux noisette se retourna et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un dragon. Il rugit bruyamment, arrachant un hurlement à la jeune mage.

Tout le monde orienta son attention vers la blonde et son agresseur et les mages se mirent à rire sur le champ. La pauvre Lucy se remettait à peine de son choc lorsqu'elle remarqua que le dragon (ou plutôt une tête de dragon attachée sur un corps humain) était le Natsu manquant. Il reprit son aspect habituel dans un -pouf- et ricana odieusement. "T'aurais dû voir ta tête, Lucy !"

Les dents de la jeune femme dents se serrèrent, ses yeux rougeoyèrent et une aura sombre emplit la pièce, provoquant l'arrêt instantané des rires des hommes (et des femmes les plus timides) de la pièce. Ses mains se lièrent d'elles-mêmes aux joues de Happy et les tirèrent sans ménagement.

"Tu aurais pu me prévenir que le dernier était un Natsu farceur ! l'assaillit-elle avec un air meurtrier.

\- AAH ! À L'AIDE ! LUCY VA ME MANGER ! s'égosilla pitoyablement le petit chat.

\- Lucy !"

On aurait dit que le monde entier l'appelait, non ?

Elle libéra l'Exceed bleu et fut surprise de voir un petit enfant courir jusqu'à elle. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et enfouit son minuscule visage entre ses tibias. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers elle, son sourire étincelait tellement que la jeune fille (accompagnée du reste des femmes de la guilde) ne pu empêcher son cœur de chavirer à cette vue.

"Viens jouer avec moi Lucy !" Il rayonnait.

Elle aurait accepté avec joie si elle n'avait pas été distraite par une paire de bras musculeux qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Le propriétaire de ces bras laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule et plaça un baiser sur le côté de son cou.

La mage constellationniste devint écarlate et choisit d'ignorer le 'elle l'aaaaaaiime' de Happy pour plutôt crier sur l'homme aux cheveux roses accroché à elle. "Natsu, pervers ! Lâche-moi !

\- Lucy, où étais-tu ? Tu m'as tellement manquée, murmura-t-il, ne desserrant pas une seule fois la prise qu'il avait sur sa captive.

Une veine palpitant furieusement apparue sur son front. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé", marmonna-t-elle.

Le Natsu séducteur enfouit simplement son visage contre sa peau. "Ce ne sont que des femmes agréables à regarder, mon amour. Tu es la seule qui fait battre mon cœur."

Même si elle était encore irritée, ses mots n'atténuèrent en rien le vermeil de ses joues. "Alors pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas une mission, insista-t-il. Juste toi et moi, et servons-nous en comme une façon de renforcer notre amour-Aïe !"

Le chasseur de dragon de feu libéra la blonde et jeta un regard courroucé à la personne qui venait de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la cheville. Le Natsu enfant lui renvoya un regard noir, bien que celui-ci semblât plutôt boudeur. "Non ! Lucy va venir jouer avec moi ! Va-t'en !

\- Ecoute gamin. Je fais quelque chose de très important là alors dégage.

\- Non !"

Son regard légèrement amusé faisait la navette entre ses deux compagnons qui se chamaillaient.

"…Lucy…"

La jeune fille glapit et se retourna pour tomber face à un autre Natsu. Celui-ci était étonnamment rouge, pressant ses index ensemble et évitant son regard. "Lucy… Veux-tu… Je veux dire… Si tu veux… Veux sortir… Sortir avec…" Il releva timidement la tête et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, son visage s'éclaira aussitôt et de la vapeur s'échappa de ses oreilles. "Trop mignonne ! Trop mignonne !" s'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter à l'autre bout de la salle afin de se cacher derrière une colonne.

Lucy fut abandonnée dans un état perplexe. Qui se dissipa cependant rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose serpenter autour de ses jambes. Elle poussa un cri perçant et tenta de s'écarter, son mouvement provoquant sa chute sur le plancher.

Elle lâcha une plainte et essaya de se relever, mais ce qui l'avait fait trébucher la première fois était toujours attaché à elle. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et reconnut le Natsu dormeur. Il s'était fixé sur elle et avait installé sa tête sur son estomac.

"Lucy…" marmotta-t-il, dans son état inconscient. Etait-il franchement en train de dormir ? "Si doux… Sent bon…"

Le rouge ayant pris place sur ses joues depuis un bon moment ne semblait pas pressé de s'en aller.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse décrocher d'elle cette version de son partenaire, le mage endormi fut éjecté sur le côté.

Un nouveau Natsu apparut devant elle. Il la recueillit dans ses bras et par réflexe, elle empoigna son haut.

"Allez Luce ! déclara-t-il gaiement. Allons à la piscine et battons-nous !

\- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?"

Elle fut tirée par la jambe et découvrit encore un autre Natsu se cramponnant à sa cheville.

"Comment suis-je supposé faire des farces à Lucy et voir ses têtes marrantes si vous la gardez pour vous tout seul ? pleurnicha le plaisantin.

\- Pardon ? éclata-t-elle avant que les garçons ne commencent à tirer sur elle (plutôt douloureusement d'ailleurs).

\- OI !"

 _'Oh non…'_ se lamenta Lucy tandis qu'un nouveau Natsu entrait en scène.

"POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS ARRIVEZ À AVOIR LUCY ET PAS MOI ?! C'EST PAS JUSTE! rugit-il. L'adolescent jaloux envoya une énorme boule de feu dans leur direction. Les deux Natsus l'évitèrent et une fois qu'ils furent hors de danger, le Natsu bagarreur laissa tomber Lucy sur le sol et rejoignit la bataille.

La jeune mage massa son derrière cuisant avant de diriger ses yeux vers la mêlée devant elle. Six des sept Natsus (le Natsu dormeur étant encore évanoui sur la table où il avait atterri) se battaient, chacun clamant haut et fort les raisons pour lesquels il devrait être celui à avoir Lucy.

"Il semble que tu vas rester avec nous, hein Lucy ? s'enquit joyeusement Happy une fois que Lucy arriva près de lui.

\- Hein ? répéta-t-elle, le fixant avec incrédulité. Pourquoi resterai-je avec vous ? Ils sont votre problème, pas le mien.

\- D'accord, céda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Alors j'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas, moi et les sept Natsus faisant un séjour dans ton appartement. J'espère que tu as assez de nourriture pour nous nourrir tous !" proclama jovialement le chat.

La mage céleste se glaça. Des images des Natsus semant la pagaille de différentes façons clignotèrent dans son esprit. Le Natsu dormeur ne la laisserait pas se reposer en paix, le Natsu bagarreur briserait tous ses meubles, le Natsu timide ne quitterait certainement jamais son placard, le petit Natsu peinturlurerait probablement son roman par erreur, le Natsu jaloux piquerait des crises dès que quelqu'un aurait quelque chose qu'il désirait, elle ne se sentirait jamais en sécurité avec le Natsu farceur dans les environs et en aucun cas elle ne pourrait prendre une douche avec le Natsu dragueur prêt à entrer à tout moment pour commencer quelque chose de 'romantique'. Ensuite venait le prix de la nourriture et la quantité d'espace libre et où ils allaient pouvoir tous dormir et devoir se lever avec sept Natsus…

…tous allongés dans son lit…

…blottis tout contre elle…

…l'admirant d'un regard intense…

…avant de murmurer son nom…

…d'une façon qu'elle trouve à couper le souffle…

… _'Lucy'_ murmurent-ils…

En une seconde, son visage s'empourpra et de la vapeur commença à s'échapper de ses oreilles et de ses narines. Elle se précipita vers la porte de la guilde, criant "C'EST PAS COMME ÇA !" avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

Chaque personne présente dans la pièce cilla (excepté Makarov qui était trop occupé à boire et pleurer sur tous les dégâts que ces mages de feu causeraient); Cana s'esclaffa lorsqu'elle devina à quoi la blonde avait dû penser. Pour couronner le tout, les chasseurs de dragons se lancèrent à sa poursuite, refusant d'être abandonnés par l'objet de leur affection. Même le Natsu dormeur suivit, bien qu'il soit surtout somnambule, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de dormir avec Lucy dans son lit moelleux.

Happy soupira théâtralement avant de se tourner vers le lecteur.

"Franchement, quelle part de Natsu n'aime _pas_ Lucy ?"

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que les (més)aventures de Lucy vous aurons au moins faites sourire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Le prochain OS indépendant que je posterai sera un UA entre Natsu et Gray, dans lequel ils "jetteront" des enfants par les fenêtres.

À la prochaine !


End file.
